


Help Me

by BrokenNotebook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, First Meetings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Han's Trying to Figure Him Out, Lee Know is New, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Lee Know, Some texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook
Summary: There is a new student at Jisung's college and he's having trouble figuring him out. Minho keeps everything to himself, he finds it hard to open up to others, but maybe this time will be different......
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets a new kid at his music college.

_Ring…….Ring…...Ring……_

“Ah!” Jisung laughed awake, having forgotten that he slept on the bottom of his bunk bed, hitting his head on a wood plank above him. _Who the hell is calling me right now?!_

“Hello?”

“Oh hey Jisung.”

“Hyunjin? What the hell?! Why are you calling me?”

“Um, it’s 9:15, and you’re not in class.”

“What?!”

“Wait Ji--” Jisung threw his phone onto his bed and swung his legs over the mattress, pulling his hoodie over his head and slipping on a pair of sweatpants. He pushed his hair back a few times and pushed his feet into his sneakers, the back folding underneath his heels. With one last look in the mirror, he was out the door.

~~~~

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jisung rushed to his seat at the back of the room and dropped into the chair, slamming his textbooks on the desk.

"Jisung, how nice of you to join us. You do realize class started 5 minutes ago, right?"

"I'm very sorry, I overslept." Jisung rubbed his palms across his eyes and tried to shine a smile. In reality, he was absolutely exhausted from having the night shift at the bar the night before. He never told his friends he worked there, so they probably thought he was actually just tired from watching youtube all night. 

"Well, you showed up just in time, I was just about to introduce our new student. Minho, care to introduce yourself?" 

A guy that looked about Jisung's age rose from his chair unsteadily, "H-Hi, I'm Minho, I moved here a few weeks ago, thank you." The kid rushed out his words before quickly sitting back down, cracking his knuckles underneath his desk. Jisung was curious, to say the least, it's not usual to find a person in his town who was shy, Minho was...different. Hyunjin shot him a curious glance across the classroom, silently voicing the words _Should we say hi?_

"Now get to work, remember, your projects are due next week." Jisung watched Hyunjin approach the new kid, so of course, he followed behind him. 

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin, and this is Jisung." He pointed at Jisung who was quietly perched beside him, "Would you want to sit with us and our friends at lunch, we're very nice, most of the time." 

Jisung elbowed him in the hip, "We are nice, very very nice." Him and Hyunjin watched him falter for an answer. His cracking knuckles sounded through the awkward silence. Jisung took the time to examine him. His hair was tousled, his mouth in a sort of pout, he had a small freckle on his nose, and his eyes were red and puffy. Jisung was about to ask him if he was crying but caught himself before he could make the poor guy more uncomfortable. 

Minho looked back up from his hands, "U-Um, sure?" 

"Cool, we'll see you then, just look for us." They gave small waves to Minho before going over to their lab bench. 

"Well that went well."

"You scared him!"

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did--"

"Jisung and Hyunjin! Quiet!"

"Sorry."

~~~~

Jisung's eyes perked up from the usual conversations of his lunch table when he saw the same kid from earlier approaching slowly. He offered him a smile, seeming to have given him a boost of confidence to finally approach their table. He patted the seat in between him and Hyunjin, the others watching curiously. 

"Guys, this is Minho, he's new." He put emphasis on the word new, trying to give his friends the idea that they needed to act less.....obnoxious.

"Hi!" Jeongin screeched, followed by everyone else with the same excited greeting. _So_ much _for being calm._

"Hi." Minho greeted shyly, before going back to playing with his hands. Jisung looked at everyone sternly, hoping they'd all go back to their conversations, which they did.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry if they're a lot, we're not used to being, calm?"

Minho softly giggled, "It's not them, I actually enjoy their energy, I'm just not used to..." His smile faltered, "Um, talking to people."

Jisung nodded in understanding, "Well, I hope we can be your friend, you seem pretty cool."

Minho looked up at Jisung and frowned, "Thanks."

"Um..." Jisung looked around for a conversation starter, "Do you want something to eat?" Minho flinched. _Wrong conversation starter, good going, Jisung._

"No, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Ok, well, do you already have your dorm? I know you're new and all."

"They told me what room I'd be moving into, apparently some kids live alone right now."

"Yeah, I'm one of them, haven't ever had a roommate."

"I'll be in the 5th building, second floor."

Jisung's eyes perked up, "What room?"

"38, I think?"

Jisung smiled brightly, "That's my room, thank god I'll finally have a roommate, I've always wanted one, and I'm glad it's you, since I kinda know you now."

Minho smiled genuinely for the first time that day, "Yeah, It'll be good."

"Well, see you after school, roomy." Jisung dropped his milk onto his tray and threw his regarded vegetables away. _Thank, god, that kid is being put with someone they know._ Jisung looked back at the table, but Minho was already gone. He glanced towards the door, taking sight of Minho grabbing a large bag off the floor by the door and exiting quietly. _Must be a dance major...._

~~~~

Jisung had his shift at the bar until about 6:00 at night, meaning he'd probably be home in time to make dinner for him and Minho if the other was hungry. He had just gotten out of work and made his way home in a taxi. When he arrived home, Minho wasn't there. _He must be practicing._

Jisung pulled out his phone, remembering that Minho gave him his number before the end of their last class which they had together by coincidence. 

**6:23**

**Jisung: hey, you want dinner for when u get home?**

**6:57**

**Jisung: Don't stay out too late if you're practicing.**

**8:40**

**Jisung: You good?**

**9:34**

**Jisung: I'm gonna assume you're focused, get home safe.**

**2:27**

**Jisung: You're worrying me.**

Jisung made up his mind and threw himself out of bed. Minho had been out since, whenever he left. He had obviously gotten the right room since all his stuff was in Jisung's dorm, but why wasn't he home yet? He hadn't been able to fall asleep knowing Minho was still out at this time of night....or day? He grabbed his key to the dorm and left to go to the dance building.

~~~~

Jisung walked down the hallway of practice rooms, finding that the one at the end of the hall was blasting music. He hesitantly looked inside the room, instantly catching sight of Minho. Jisung's heart dropped. There was Minho, laying on the floor, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. His hands were covering his ears, as if he were trying to block out the music. He looked like he was in pain. Jisung's first instinct was to rush inside and help him, but Minho rose to his feet before he could open the door. He turned the volume down on the radio and started dancing again. His whole body was dripping with sweat, and his eyes looked as if he had been crying. He danced through about half the song before tripping on one small move.

"No! No! No!" He pulled his beanie off and whipped it across the room, "Goddammit! Why can't I do that?!" Jisung watched Minho stomp over to the radio and slam his fist onto it. The music cut out sharply, the hallway echoing silence. Jisung really wanted to go in there now. Minho rammed into the radio a second time, followed by another time after that. Eventually he was pounding on the small broken radio rapidly. Jisung's heart filled with worry, why wasn't he helping him yet. 

Jisung's last string was pulled when he saw blood at the edge of Minho's fist. He shoved the door open and raced towards Minho, "Minho stop!" Minho's screaming turned into cries as he clutched his hand in agony. 

He shyly looked up at the newcomer, "Jisung?" His expression seemed to turn to one of embarrassment, "Why are you here?" 

Jisung looked down at Minho's still bleeding hand, "I came here to make sure you were okay after I realized it was 3 in the morning." Minho cried silently as he continued to clutch his hand, "Here, come over here." Jisnug led him over to the sink in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry if this hurts." He turned the water on cold and rinsed Minho's hand.

"Ow, Jisung!" Minho tried to pull it away but winced more when his cuts rubbed against Jisung's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to rinse it." He continued rinsing while Minho flinched beside him countless times. Jisung pulled an ace bandage out of the cabinet and wrapped his hand carefully, frowning when Minho's gritting teeth could be heard, "All good."

"T-Thanks." Minho let his hand fall lifelessly next to his torso, "I-Im sorry, you didn't have to see that, I'm sorry."

Jisung's eyes widened in shock, "No! Don't be sorry. It's ok, not your fault at all."

"I'm the idiot who punched a fucking radio." 

"I get it, you were mad, but you can't control that."

Minho still didn't feel comfortable, and it showed in his body language. He cracked his knuckles like he had earlier and swayed lightly on his feet. It took Jisung a few seconds to realize Minho was on the verge of passing out.

"Shit!" He caught Minho barley before he hit the ground. What did Jisung expect? The poor kid not only danced for over 10 hours, but he was bleeding too. Jisung looked around, remembering he couldn't exactly get help at this time, so he decided to bring him back to their dorm immediately. _Here we go...._


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho doesn't seem well in Jisung's eyes.

"Jisung?"

Jisung jumped at the sound of his voice, "Yeah, you feeling better?"

Minho stretched his limbs, "Yeah, little bit. I must have been freaked out by the blood."

Jisung bit his lip, "Do you think maybe you passed out from being overworked?"

Minho gritted his teeth, "I didn't overwork myself."

"Ok, ok, you get some rest, you're not going to school like this." 

Jisung saw the look of protest in Minho's eyes, but he left before Minho could retaliate. Jisung tried to ignore the quiet sounds of sobs he could hear from his room across the hall. 

Minho put his knuckles in his teeth to muffle his cries. More sobs wracked from his throat when he looked down to notice he was wearing a tshirt and shorts, his stick thin limbs on display. Minho sighed sadly and wrapped his hands around his waist, his fingertips touched. He then put them around his thigh and slid them down to his ankle, by the time he reached the bottom of his leg, he barely needed one hand to cover the circumference of his limb. He rocked back and forward in his bed, his tears running down his legs. 

"Why...."

~~~~

“Minho! I made some lunch!” Jisung stirred around the soup in his pot.

“I’m not hungry!” Minho managed to yell in between cries.

“Um ok! If you get hungry later the leftovers are in the fridge!” _Why did I have to get a roommate who cares?_ Minho thought. He would have been fine if his roommate ignored him, but Jisung seemed to want to take care of him, which was horrible. That means he would notice eventually.

Jisung sat at the table in silence, the eventual slurp of his soup breaking it. He glanced down at his watch. _Dammit my shift at the bar starts in 15!_ He rinsed his bowl and ran to his room to change. He pulled his only pair of leather pants over his legs and a black button up top onto his torso, leaving three buttons undone. He checked himself out in his mirror before heading for the front door of the dorm. He failed to notice Minho’s door open and ran straight into him as he was exiting the bathroom.

“Oh my god! Sorry.” Jisung stabilized himself off the wall and glanced at Minho, who glanced at him in return, “You ok?” Jisung eyed the glossiness of Minho’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m all good, where are you going?” Jisung tried not to curl into himself when Minho obviously ran his eyes along his outfit.

“Work.”

“Where do you work where you can wear something like that?” Jisung bit his lip nervously.

He tried to think of an excuse, “I work at a cafe.”

“Oh which one?”

“You wouldn’t know it, anyway, I’ll be late if I don’t catch my cab now. Bye bye, I left a pain killer on the counter!” Jisung shouted before leaving Minho alone.

Minho smirked to himself before slipping on his shoes and following Jisung out the door. He jumped on his motorcycle and followed Jisung’s cab. 

~~~~ 

_A…..Gay bar?_ Minho watched Jisung enter the small building. He walked in a few seconds after Jisung and observed him putting on his apron and high fiving another guy behind the bar before taking someone’s order. He waited until Jisung had passed the rush of customers to approach him.

“Some cafe, huh?”

Jisung whipped around at the familiar voice, “Minho?!”

Minho smirked, “Why didn’t you just tell me you worked here?”

“I-I, why are you here?”

Minho giggled, “It’s fine, Jisung, I’m not judging.”

Jisung’s features flashed with relief, “Don’t tell the others, none of them know I work here.”

“I won’t.”

“So, did you want something to drink?”

“No, just wanted to see why you were lying to me.”

“You could tell I was lying?” Jisung slid a glass of water across the counter.

Minho snickered, “You looked like a deer in headlights.” He took a sip.

Jisung rolled his eyes, "I have a break in a few minutes, want to sit down for a bit?"

"Sure, but don't let me distract you from your work." Minho placed his glass onto the counter and left the bar to sit across the club on a couch. 

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up, _How is this the same person? An hour ago he seemed so....sad and lonely, kinda innocent, and here he is, acting like he can change to mister cool guy and expect me to be ok with it._

"Jisung! You're off!" Jisung thanked his boss before hanging up his apron and joining Minho on the couch.

"Welcome back."

"Oh shut up, what's with the change in attitude anyway?"

Minho cracked his knuckles, "Needed a distraction, honestly."

Jisung nodded in understanding, "So, why'd you move here?"

"Um." Minho lost his confident ora, "I finally saved up enough money to afford an education." Well now Jisung felt bad for ever asking.

"Good, sounds like it was an accomplishment."

"It was, I could barely afford to stay in this apartment with 13 other roommates, but now here I am."

"You were probably super excited to get more space."

"Not really, when you live with that many people, no one pays attention to you, so you can do whatever you want."

"Oh..."

"Not that I don't like you as my roommate! I'm just not the kind of person to share myself, in any way."

Jisung nodded, feeling less upset, "Did your parents help with the money?" Minho's face fell, _Oops, wrong question._

"Don't have any. But I don't want any anyway, I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"Any sibl--"

"Well if it isn't Jisung?" Jisung's head whipped upwards before he clambered back into Minho. Minho was confused at first but quickly wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him closer, "I knew it was you, I saw your name on the work schedule." The guy that stood before them was twice their size, even bigger, his muscles covered in tattoos of weapons. 

"You know this guy?" Minho asked, gulping at the guy's appearance, tightening his grip on Jisung.

"Y-yeah, why are you here, Jackson?" 

He laughed, "You think I'd ever leave you alone?" He leaned in closer, "Don't think I forgot about our little incident."

Jisung eyed Minho nervously, "That was a one time thing, Jackson, and you know it, so why are you actually here?"

"That's not important, I see you've found someone to replace me." He looked at Minho, "You know, Jisung, I didn't think your type looked like that."

"Watch your mouth, Jackson."

"Why? That's your job, remember?" Jisung gritted his teeth.

"I'm not into you that way."

"You were last year, couldn't keep your hands off me." Jisung tried to launch up but he was held down by Minho.

"You were a mistake, I thought I made that clear!"

"If I remember correctly, the last thing you did to me before you were out the door was ri--"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why, don't want me to embarrass you in front of your new toy?"

"Minho's not a toy, you asshole!" Minho was so confused, why wasn't Jisung denying that they were together, maybe he didn't want to be made fun of for being single? Maybe he was afraid of getting punched or something?

"Hey you!" Minho was pulled out of his thoughts and glanced at the guy.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't fuck around with this weakling." 

"If you really loved me you would have been fine with my inexperience!" It all clicked in Minho's mind, Jisung wasn't afraid of this guy beating them up, he was afraid of being used, it seems it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, why don't you leave us alone?" Minho spoke up, shocking both of them.

"Guess bony does have a voice." Jisung's ears steamed.

"I do, actually, and I think you need to leave before I knock your teeth out."

"You?" Jackson laughed out loud, "You wouldn't be able to pin me down. Just like Jisung wasn't able to--"

Minho released Jisung and launched up, his fist colliding with Jackson's jaw.

"You think that hurt? You're weak." 

"Minho stop." Jisung pleaded. Minho took a look at the guy and grabbed him by the shoulders before he pushed them opposite directions, he winced in pain. 

"Little shit!" Jackson lunged forward and tried to grab Minho by the arm but Minho kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground when he doubled over in pain. He shoved his face into the hardwood floors, all the while Jisung watched wide eyed. He tried to push Minho off of him with his arms behind his back, but the smaller male slammed his fist into his back.

Jisung got flashbacks to the night before, watching Minho beat the radio until he bled. Realization flashed his features when he thought about what would happen. Minho wasn't going to stop punching him. Jisung watched Minho repeatedly ram his fist into Jackson and tried to pry him off, "Minho stop! You're gonna seriously hurt him if you don't stop!" But Minho kept going, "Minho I'm serious, get off him!" Minho glanced back at Jisung and stopped punching, his face fell into one of embarrassment. The guy yelled and ran out the door of the club stumbling, the bell jingling while he left. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing." 

"It's ok, let's just go home." Jisung pulled Minho up off the ground and got the ok from his boss to leave, sending silent apologies to the witnesses of the fight.

"I'm so sorry."

"I told you, it's alright."

~~~~

"That was really cool of you, to do, I mean."

Minho looked up from his phone when Jisung entered and sat on his bed. He set his device down, "It would have been if I hadn't lost control."

"You didn't lose control, I get it, you were mad, I'm not disappointed or anything."

Minho shuffled closer to him, "You're not?" 

"Not at all." Jisung pulled him in for a hug, trying his best to ignore the feeling of Minho's small frame. His hoodie seemed 20 sizes too big. 

"I'm really sorry you got me as a roommate."

"No! Don't be sorry! I really like having you as my roommate."

"Really?"

"Really." Minho smiled down at his lap, "Hey, why don't I add you into our group chat, then you can text all of us if you need to."

"Sure, that would be cool."

"Cool." Jisung grabbed his own phone and added Minho to the chat with him and his friends.

**Squirrel added Min to the chat**

**Squirrel: say hi to minho you freaks**

**Crispy: hi minho!**

**Innie: hi hi!**

**Jinnie: heya**

**Minnie: hi minho**

**Binnie: hey**

**Lix: oh hi!**

**Jinnie: oh boy is this gonna be fun ;)**


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chat.

**CollegeBoiz Chat:**

**Min: uh hi**

**Squirrel: jinnie please dont be scary**

**Crispy: also who changed my name back to crispy?**

**Innie: i did!**

**Crispy: why?**

**Innie: fits u better hyung ;)**

**Jinnie: oh no he knows how to wink via chat now!**

**Minnie: ALERT ALERT**

**Min: im fine thanks for asking.**

**Crispy: oh sry minho welcome to this hell house**

**Min: im sooooo excited -_-**

**Squirrel: u should be its a blast!**

**Lix: me and binnie r cuddling**

**Jinnie: did we ask?**

**Lix: no, but u know u wanted to know ;)**

**Binnie: ANYWAY.....u guys wanna do somethin tomorrow since its saturday?**

**Innie: ooooooooooo like what?!**

**Squirrel: SLEEPOVER?!**

**Crispy: my house?**

**Min: u have a house?!**

**Crispy: well its an apartment but yeah**

**Min: oo cant wait to see**

**Min: wait am i invited?**

**Squirrel: of course! pack ur bags!**

**Minnie: ill bring the seltzer water and my water bottle**

**Min: wait why?**

**Jinnie: its our tradition to pour the soda into his water bottle and shake it before flipping open the top and watching it erupt**

**Squirrel: its not as weird as it sounds**

**Min: sounds cool**

**Squirrel: yeah its so cool**

**Binnie: chan do u have 6 sleeping bags already?**

**Crispy: yeah but dont we need 8?**

**Binnie: well im asuming innie is sleeping with u and lixie is gonna sleep with me**

**Crispy: right, i got it**

"Are Felix and Changbin dating?" Jisung looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, Chan and Innie too."

Minho nodded before looking back down at the chat.

**CollegeBoiz Chat:**

**Crispy: jisung!?**

**Squirrel: what?!**

**Crispy: do u want to bring a cd of urs to listen to?**

**Squirrel: but theyre no good :(**

**Crispy: oh shut up and bring them**

**Min: wait im confused**

**Crispy: jisung writes songs**

**Squirrel: theyre not songs just drafts that ill prob throw away**

**Min: omg cool! id love to listen to them! (✿◠‿◠)**

**Binnie: yeah shut up ji ur music is amazing**

**Squirrel: ( ͡❛ - ͡❛)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was really short, but the next one will be extra long since it's the sleepover.


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepover.

"It's time to go Min!" Jisung tied the second knot on his boot and smiled proudly at his light packing. Usually, Jisung's always the one to bring suitcases full of party supplies.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps followed by the jingling of a keychain coming from the staircase. Minho pulled his backpack strap further up his shoulder and smiled at Jisung from across the room, "You ready?"

"More than ever." They left the dorm, not forgetting to lock the door behind them.

~~~~

"Look who's here!" Chan stumbled over his friends and pulled Jisung and Minho into the living room.

"Nice place, Chan."

"Thank you." Chan lightly dusted the coffee table with his sleeve and gestured down at his friends. Hyunjin and Seungmin were sprawled out on the ground, while Felix and Changbin were sitting perkily in front of the t.v with two game controllers in their hands. Jeongin walked out from the hallway carrying a bunch of sleeping bags that covered his eyes. Chan giggled before getting up to take away some of the stack so Jeongin could find his way to the living room. 

"Well now we have everyone!" Jeongin grinned widely. He took his place on the couch, followed by Chan who pulled the younger into his lap. Minho started to feel out of place. Thankfully, this didn't go unnoticed by Jisung, who quickly pulled Minho into his own lap.

Seungmin, who seemed to just notice Minho and Jisung's presence, looked away from Hyunjin for a second to speak up, "So what are we gonna do first?"

"How about we start by putting on Jisung's music?" Felix smirked backwards at Jisung.

"I didn't bring my cds." 

"Yeah you did, I saw you put them in your bag." Minho countered.

Chan swiped Jisung's bag from his side and dug through his belongings for the cd, "Found it! Liar."

"Come on Chan...."

"Oh shut up." Chan pulled the player off the table and slid the cd in, waiting for the static to pass and the music to flow through.

Minho listened closely to the player. A soft rhythm broke through the silence and filled Minho's ears. Not expecting a rap, when the fast lyrics began to erupt from Jisung's mouth, Minho's jaw dropped. Not only were the lyrics extremely beautiful and poetic, but Jisung's voice was really pretty. Even if he was rapping aggressively at parts, Minho saw through to the soft tone of his words, "This is amazing, Jisung."

The mentioned blushed and hid his face in Minho's back, "No..." 

"Yeah it is! I'd love to choreograph a dance to this!" Jisung visioned Minho dancing to his song and felt his ears turn more red than they were already.

"How about we go outside and blow up some seltzer?" Changbin chuckled.

"On it!" Seungmin untangled his legs from Hyunjin's arms and bolted to his bag and ran outside with it. The others followed behind him giggling at the young boy's antics. 

~~~~

"So I don't understand how this works." Minho glanced across the yard at Seungmin happily pouring the soda into his water bottle. He turned to look at Jisung, who was smiling dumbly beside him on the porch swing.

"You'll see." 

"Gather around, peasants!" Jisung slowed the swing with his foot and pulled Minho alongside him towards his other friends. 

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" Seungmin flipped open the cap. The seltzer shot into the air and rained down on the closest people, who happened to be Jeongin and Seungmin, who shrieked and ran away. 

Usually it was boring for Jisung because of how many times they've done it, but this time was different, because Minho was there. He glanced over at the newcomer who screamed when a drop landed on his face. It made Jisung's heart beat happily at how much fun the other was having. His bright genuine smile blinded Jisung and he felt proud that he was the one who could make Minho this happy.

~~~~

"So what do you guys usually do at these kinds of things?" Minho asked, sitting on the couch beside Jisung with a glass of water and a can of pringles.

"You know, typical party stuff." Jisung replied.

"What kind of typical party stuff?"

"Well what did you do with your friends back home?"

Minho hesitated, "I didn't have many friends to hang out with. My few friends never invited me to gatherings like this."

"That's horrible."

"You get used to it." Minho pulled his fist into his hand and worked down his knuckles. 

Jisung grabbed his hand, "Well, we could play truth or dare, or watch a movie and just relax?"

Minho took time to consider each option, he decided getting to know them would be better, "Truth or dare, I guess."

"Yay! That's my favorite!" 

~~~~

"Felix it's your turn to ask someone." 

Felix grabbed the phone from Chan and pressed the screen and watched the wheel spin, "Jisung! Truth or dare?"

"Mmmmm, truth."

Felix rubbed his hands together mischievously, "How many serious relationships have you been in?"

"That's simple, none."

"What?! No! What about Sandra?"

Jisung shook his head, "I ended things with her after two months the second I realized I was gay."

"Jackson?"

Jisung paled, "I wasn't that into him."

"Oh cut the bullshit, you two dated for 4 years."

Minho nudged Jisung, "I thought he was a one time thing?"

"I-"

"How about we just move on, yeah?" Chan offered, seeing Jisung getting more and more uncomfortable every second.

"Hyunjin your turn."

"Minho! Yay! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go measure your dick in the bathroom."

Jisung watched Minho nervously, "Ok, give me a ruler." Jisung choked at Minho's confidence, "I'll be back in a few." 

Once Minho was out of the room everyone looked at Hyunjin, "You dirty minded teenager."

Hyunjin shrugged, "Just curious."

"Alright I'm back!" Minho gave a questioning look to Chan, holding the ruler in his hand.

"Keep it." 

Minho chuckled, "That's for the best I guess." He chucked the ruler in his bag and returned to the circle.

"So....How many inches?"

"You want to know?"

"I think everyone's just as curious as me, I just show it more."

Minho looked at everyone's wide eyes staring back at him, he sighed, "No judging."

"Of course not." Jisung comforted, feeling odd that he had to assure Minho no one would judge his dick size.

"Like 7 inches."

"..................7 what now?" Hyunjin's jaw dropped.

Minho giggled, "Shut up, who's next?"

The game continued similarly, some dirty questions some normal. The entire time Jisung remained completely silent other than when it was his turn. 

Chan tapped his shoulder, "Jisung, can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Uh, yeah." They left the room and entered Chan's room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been too quiet. Everyone's worried."

"I'm just tired."

"I don't think that's it."

Jisung chewed his lip nervously, "Well I don't know what to tell you."

Chan pulled him to sit on his bed, "Do you think, maybe, I don't know, you might have a crush on Minho?"

Jisung shoved Chan back, "No! I barely know him!"

"You started acting up after his turn when he, you know."

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"I'm just saying maybe you got that kind of feeling when he did that."

"I don't care about his dick size, Chan."

"Just think about it, ok?"

"No. I do not like Minho."

"Whatever you say, just don't treat him differently now that I said that, he doesn't deserve that."

"I would never. I'm gonna go back now." Jisung left Chan alone in his room to return to the game of truth or dare.

~~~~

"Do you guys wanna call it a night?" Changbin offered, pulling Felix next to him on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Jisung ran his hand through his hair, crossing the sea of bodies to get to his sleeping bag.

"Me too." Minho joined him and took his spot beside him on the floor across the room. 

"Goodnight guys." Chan flicked off the light, the only brightness coming from everyone's phones.

~~~~

"Hey Sungie."

"Sungie."

"You awake?"

Jisung turned around in his sleeping bag, "Yeah, what's up, Min?"

"C-Can I sleep in your sleeping bag with you?" 

Jisung stared at Minho's scared expression, the way his eyes were slightly glossy and his figure was vibrating slightly, "Yeah, yeah, of course, come here." He unzipped the side of his bag and waited for Minho to climb in. Jisung's mind wandered to the fact that his only other friends doing this we're couples, and the fact that Minho was pressed against him with his head tucked in his chest made his heart flutter. The feeling of having Minho's slim body wrapped in his arms made Jisung wonder why he trusted him so much. He knows the type of person Minho is, only letting one person close enough to them. So why did Minho choose him, what about him was so comforting to Minho? Jisung observed his fluffy hair, the way it parted in one place on the top of his head. How his dark brown hair could be seen at the base of his otherwise light brown strands. How his thin arms pulled him impossibly closer. And how his breath fanned out against Jisung's chest.

_I do like Minho....._


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's hiding.

"Did you have fun at the sleepover?" Jisung asked. Him and Minho were sitting on their couch watching some random drama that neither of them were really paying any attention to.

"Yeah, I really like your friends."

"That's good, they can be a bit much."

"But that's good! They're really fun."

"I'm make some lunch for us, wait here." Jisung went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches, not realizing how much anxiety just grabbed Minho's heart and shook it.

A few minutes later he returned with the plates. 

"I hope it's alright, not anything special."

"It's fine." He didn't have the guts to sit there and tell Jisung he wasn't hungry, and reject the food he made for him. Minho took one bite against his will of his sandwich and chewed it with a disgusted look on his face. He forced the lump down his throat once he had enough of the grossness between his teeth and felt his stomach shift from being fed food for the first time in a while. He continued eating until he just couldn't take it anymore. The food inside him felt like a rock. Jisung just watched as Minho bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. He felt a frown appear on his features. _Was his food that bad?_ He threw the rest of Minho's sandwich into the trash. 

Minho found himself throwing up into the toilet, hoping Jisung couldn't hear his retching. His knuckles turned white around the toilet seat and his whole body shook. Once most of the sandwich was gone, he weakly lifted his hand and flushed the toilet, letting his body lay limp on the ground. Tears started flowing and they didn't stop flowing. Why did he have to be so pathetic? He wanted to stop, he really did, but eating made him feel more sick than the rumbling in his stomach did. Minho pulled himself up and leaned his back on the toilet.

 _Knock Knock Knock,_ "Minho?"

 _Shit,_ "I'm coming in!" Jisung slowly opened the door, hoping his gut was right and Minho wasn't just peeing. He searched for Minho until his eyes landed on his figure on the ground, "Woah, hey, you alright?" Jisung plopped down in front of Minho and lifted his head into his hands. His brushed Minho's bangs out of his face. 

"Jisung...."

"Shh. It's ok, let's go." He pulled the older boy into his arms, struggling because Minho was putting in zero effort, His body remained still, as if he couldn't use any muscle. He was weak, "I'm gonna call one of the nurses to our dorm."

Before Minho could deny him, Jisung already had his phone against his ear, staring down at Minho laying in his bed worriedly. 

~~~~

"He's not sick, just seems to have been given too little food."

Jisung eyed Minho's now sleeping figure, biting his lip harder when he remembered how Minho's body had felt in his arms, "Is there a way you can tell how long he's gone without eating?"

The nurse scratched her head, "Not really, but as an estimate, I'm guessing about 6 months or so without having a full meal."

Jisung's eyes blew wide, tears brimming at the edges, "Are you sure? Wouldn't he have to eat a little or he'd starve?"

"Well, he has probably eaten something small every few days, but I mean 6 months at least, it could have been years for all we know." 

Jisung felt his heart strum loudly, "T-Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too. I'm sorry about your friend." She handed Jisung a card to a phycologist and left Jisung in a bed of his own tears. He couldn't tell Minho he knew, that would only upset him more. Jisung made the decision that day that he would slowly help Minho, even though he couldn't tell him he was helping.

~~~~

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"The nurse said you probably just ate something bad, sorry." Jisung tried to ignore the wave of relief he saw pass over Minho.

"I don't think it was your food, maybe something I ate before." Jisung nodded, "I'm gonna go to the practice rooms, see you later Jisung." Minho pushed himself out of the bed.

"You can't do that after throwing up!"

"I can do whatever I want." Minho pushed past Jisung aggressively and left the dorm.

~~~~

Jisung opened up his lyric book, deciding it was best if he wrote out his feelings:

**It's like holding a skeleton in your arms**

**Having to worry about whether or not you'll break them with a single playful punch**

**Slowly they wither down before your eyes**

**but all you can do is pretend to be oblivious**

**afraid to hurt them**

**afraid to lose them**

**but is it worse to let them hurt themselves than to be the cause of their hurting?**

**you may feel like you'll get the blood of their heart on your fingers**

**but at leave it's not their own blood on their own fingers**

**at least they wouldn't be tearing themselves apart**

**why does the heart have to prevent us from hurting those we love, even if it's for the best?**

**why can't we be brave and take the step in helping others**

**is it because we're afraid of losing them?**

**would I rather lose him from him hating me, or from him shaving off small amounts of himself until there's nothing left?**


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung can't lose him...

"Good Morning class! Today is a rather exciting day!" The teacher flashed a bright smile to the class, getting about 50 frowns in return.

"What this time?" Jisung mumbled to Minho who was seated beside him. History class was always the most boring class for him.

"As some of you may know, every year we go on a trip as a class to a historical sight. Last year was just across the country, but this year we'll be going much further. This year, we're going to Paris!"

Jisung looked at Minho shocked, "Paris?!" 

"Man I'm glad I moved." Minho giggled. They both turned their attention back to the teacher.

"We'll be leaving on Wednesday this week and returning on Friday next week. So get packed! The hotel roommates are posted on the billboard outside the classroom, now, open your textbooks to page 56."

"Ugh, I hope I'm not roomed with some stranger." Minho glanced around at the rest of Jisung's, or his friends. They had Chan, Jeongin, and Hyunjin in their class.

"Me too." 

~~~~

"You gonna have some lunch?" Jisung bit his lip nervously as he asked Minho.

"Not really hungry right now, I'll have something later." 

Jisung stared at him. _Leave it be, Jisung, not now not now not now_ , "Ok."

"So! I was thinking about this whole trip to Paris. The more I wait to look at the roommates the more nervous I get. Wanna go look now?" Minho said to change the topic.

Jisung looked down at his still full plate of food, "Sure, why not." 

~~~~

"Let's see, M, M, M. Here!" Minho ran his finger across the paper to the other side.

"It's me!" Jisung beamed when he read his name at the tip of Minho's rather small finger.

"Oh thank god." Minho clutched his heart dramatically.

"I wonder who Chan's with?" Jisung searched for his name before laughing loudly, "They put him and Jeongin together, let's hope they aren't in the room next to us or we'll be hearing stuff we don't wanna hear when we're trying to sleep."

Minho giggled, "What about Hyunjin?" Minho hooked his chin on Jisung's shoulder to glance at the sheet, "Not anyone I know, you?" Jisung shook his head. 

"Well at least we're together, right?" Jisung looked cautiously at Minho.

"Yeah, I'm so glad." And if they walked back to lunch with intertwined fingers, who was in a place to judge. 

~~~~

"Imma head to the studios, wanna come watch me dance or sit at the desk and work on your music with me?"

Jisung looked up from his lyric book which was beginning to get full, "Yeah, sure. I have a new song I'm working on."

"Can I hear it?"

Jisung thought about the song, he knew the song was written about Minho, but Minho didn't know that. He also decided to scrap the lyrics he wrote about Minho's body for fear that he would get upset, "Sure."

"Cool."

~~~~

"Do you have some of it already recorded?"

Jisung pulled the script out of his bag, "All of it, minus one part at the end that I still have to record. Will it be distracting if I record it now?"

"No, not at all, sing away." Minho giggled before pulling his sneakers out of his bag and pulling them over his socked feet. 

Jisung stepped into the recording studio and did some warm ups for his voice while Minho stretched in the room past the glass. Something about the way Minho stretched looked so peaceful. 

A few moments later Minho was about to start dancing when he heard Jisung from the other room. He stopped his movements to appreciate Jisung's beautiful tone.

_Knock Knock Knock_ , "Hey Jisung?"

Jisung paused the music and let Minho in, "Yeah?"

"Can I dance to this song once it's finished?"

Jisung flushed, _The song I wrote about you, yeah sure, no problem at all,_ "Yeah, that'd be cool." He smiled, hoping to get rid of his red ears.

"Cool. I uh, I really like your music." 

"Thanks." 

"So, do you want to come watch? Only if you want to though-"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." 

Minho smiled brightly, "Great."

~~~~

"I choreographed this myself for a show I have coming up." Minho said shyly before starting the song and getting into first position. When he started dancing, Jisung watched in awe. Apparently, Minho failed to mention the fact that it was the song he played for Minho at the sleepover. The way Minho moved fit the feeling Jisung put into the song perfectly. It was as if he knew what the song was about entirely. Jisung had written it after his experience with Jackson, so seeing Minho dancing to it made him want to cry. Which he did. 

Minho ended the song flawlessly before looking to catch Jisung's reaction, "Wait, why are you crying?! Is it the song? I'm sorry!" Minho grabbed Jisung's face and wiped his tears away from his puffy cheeks.

"No, no, it was just so beautiful." Jisung smiled.

"Oh good, that's definitely better. So, I take it you like it?"

"A lot, actually, a lot. You captured the feeling perfectly." Jisung pulled him into a hug, one that was much more tight than it should have been. 

"We should go home now, it's late."

"Oh shit yeah." Jisung grabbed his stuff from the recording studio and followed Minho out the door.


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris is beautiful, and you are too.

Jisung sat on the plane on their way to Paris, Minho in the window seat and his other friends in the seats beside them. He gladly accepted two packs of pretzels from the flight attendant before clicking to a different show on the small t.v.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Jisung asked Minho, looking over the seat in front of him at the rest of his classmates, who were equally as excited, "Minho?" 

Jisung turned his attention to him, "Woah, what's wrong?!"

"D-Don't like h-heights."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, do you want to change seats with me?" Minho nodded mutely and followed Jisung out into the aisle before letting him go in first and sitting on the end, "Sorry, I didn't notice you were uncomfortable."

"Doesn't matter, what's on the t.v?" Jisung told Minho about the dumb kids movie that was playing and grabbed Minho's shaking hand. Minho had a death grip on him.

"It'll only be a few more hours, try to get some sleep." Minho cuddled up next to him and tried to get some rest despite the aching feeling in his gut.

~~~~

"Alright class! Listen up! We're gonna be going on tours basically everyday, so use the rest of today as a free period to check out the area. You could also go back to your hotel rooms for the rest of the day. Meet in the lobby at 10 o'clock tomorrow for our first tour. Have fun!" 

"So, do you wanna go unpack and then walk around the city?" Jisung offered.

"Yeah, sounds great." Minho couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on his face at that. Spending a day with Jisung in Paris? How could he not be excited.

~~~~

"Which bed do you want?"

"I'll take the one closer to the door." Minho responded. 

"Cool, imma shower real quick and then we can head out?"

"Alright, I'll be here." Minho chuckled.

~~~~

"The city's really beautiful at this time of night." Minho glanced up at the sky above the bench they were sitting on.

"It really is." Jisung looked ahead of them at the busling cars and the streetlights, making up stories for each stray cat or old woman he saw, "Do you ever think about how small we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we're only one person among billions, yet to one person we can be the only person they see." Jisung couldn't help but let his mind think of Minho. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly this person who was a stranger only a few weeks ago was now one of his closest friends. He would never tell him, but Minho stood out. Jisung never tries to talk to new people, but something about Minho made him try to get closer, he was like a magnet.

"I know what you mean, everyone has that person."

"Who's your person?" Jisung asked, a small portion of himself being too hopeful. He quickly pushed the idea of meaning that much to Minho into his feet.

Minho thought for a while, even though he knew the answer. He looked over at Jisung who was staring at him with patient eyes filled with the reflection of the night sky. In that moment, Minho realized something. He'd been telling himself since he met Jisung that he's the best friend he's ever had, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Jisung was just the first person Minho wanted to have for himself. To be his own. To take care of, make happy, spend time with. Maybe, just maybe, Minho's empty soul now had a reason to shine. He's hoping that his shine will be able to capture the attention of the one person he's ever loved. He's in love with Han Jisung.

"I don't have one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short but I liked where it left off. The next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed anyway! :)


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's not ok.

The sounds of the city had never been more ear piercing. The screeching of brakes, the car horns, the yelling. In that moment, with Minho in his arms, Jisung felt hopeless...

***1 Hour Earlier***

"I"m sure you'll find someone that means that much to you, Minho." 

_I already do,_ "Yeah, but hey, let's just enjoy the city while we can." Minho held out his hand for Jisung to take, leading him down the sidewalk with no set destination.

It seemed like hours had passed before Jisung spoke, "I used to be a writer." He said shyly, eying the small bookstore on the corner.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why I became a lyricist."

"Makes sense, you seem to have a way with words."

"Thank you, I try." Jisung finished with a light giggle, which Minho noticed put a certain sparkle in his eye. Jisung on the other hand, heard a slight slur to Minho's voice, but chose to ignore it for the sake of melting into the feeling of his presence.

"So what was your childhood like?"

Jisung thought for a minute, "Weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I mean, what did I do for fun? Read books and write poems? I didn't have a good social life, and I was a total nerd who loved to sleep. I was lonely."

"Oh. Really? With your personality I'd expect a lot of people to be naturally drawn towards you."

"Nope. Most kids saw the glasses and turned their backs."

Minho tried his hardest to picture Jisung as a young kid, following the vague description he'd been given. He laughed to himself in affection at the image of Jisung's puffy face wearing glasses that was running past his eyes, "You were probably really c-cute." _A stutter_ , Jisung thought.

"Sure. Aren't all kids though?"

"Yeah I g-guess." Minho swayed lightly on his feet.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just f-feeling a little-" Minho's knees wobbled as he fell to the ground, the sound of his side hitting the pavement echoing through Jisung's ears. His senses were suddenly sent into hyperdrive.

"Minho!" Jisung landed by his side and shook his weak torso, "Minho!" His eyes cast upwards at Minho's lifeless face, "Minho!" He shook harder, running a shaky hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone and dialed Chan.

_Jisung?_

"Chan! Help! Minho passed out while we were walking! He looks really sick I need-"

_Where are you?_

"Outside a cafe! It's called Teakettle."

_Ok I'm on my way don't worry!_

Jisung dragged Minho into his arms and set off walking in the direction of the cafe. He could feel Minho's slow heart rate pounding against his arms. His face was slowly fading in color. Every step he took felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

"Jisung!"

"Chan!"

"Here, get him in the car!" Jisung laid him down in the backseat and sat in the front, clutching his heart.

Chan stepped on the gas, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. We were j-just walking and he was talking weird but I d-didn't think t-to much of it! Oh my god this i-is all my fault if only I had n-noticed!"

"Jisung calm down it'll be ok."

Jisung looked down at his own shaking hands and then at Chan's steady one resting on his knee,"Ok."

~~~~

"Is he going to be ok?"

The nurse gave him a soft smile, "He'll be fine."

"Do you know what happened?"

"It seems as though he was starved."

Jisung felt his heart drop, "But he's been eating, the nurse at my dorm said he'd been getting enough food."

"Well, I think in the past he's been eating very little, probably a small portion every few days to maintain a diet. But as of now there is no sign that he's been eating anything for at least 11 days."

"11 days?!" That can't be true, he'd seen Minho eating....Or had he?

"I know it can sound scary but we promise we will provide a program so he can get back in line."

"But we aren't from here."

"I can request one for back home."

"But we won't be back there for at least 6 more days!"

"Your adult guardian for the trip is going to have a staff member take you and Minho home in a few hours so he can get help back where he has good health insurance."

Jisung shook his head, he let Minho get hurt, he ruined their trip, "I-I want to see him."

"He'll be waking up in a few minutes, follow me."

~~~~

"Ji?"

Jisung snapped his head towards Minho's bed, "Yeah, yeah, it's me."

"I'm so sorry." Minho cried.

"No! No, don't apologize, come here." He sat next to the bed and pulled Minho over for a hug, "I'm just glad you're ok. And listen, when we get back home you'll get the treatment you need and I'll be there to help you-"

"No Jisung, I-I cant."

"Yes you can."

"But I can't! I've tried! I just fall back into my old ways!"

"Minho, I promised myself I'd help you. I know this sounds over-exaggerated, b-but I thought you were gonna die. I-" 

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you, just leave me."

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"But I'm a lost cause!"

"No you're not! And I'm not leaving you! I care too much to let you go!"

"Stop caring! I-I'm not worthy.."

"Minho." Jisung pulled Minho's hands into his own, "You're worthy of everything good in the world, I'm staying with you, ok?"

Minho tightened his grip on Jisung's hands, "I don't-"

"I-I can't lose you..."

Minho let the tears fall from his eyes, "You won't but you can't stay..."

"I'm staying, no matter what."

"But-"

"No."

"...Ok."


	9. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung helped Minho.

"Come on Minho, one more bite?"

"No Ji, I don't know how much more chicken my body can take." Minho chuckled, "Isn't there another food I can try? I've been eating chicken breast for weeks."

"Remember, they said chicken was a good food to start with."

"Yeah but I'm done being a beginner, I'm ready for something better, like pasta."

"Minho, you're doing great. I promised I'd take care of you and letting you eat more than you're ready for would make me feel guilty."

Minho chewed the bland piece of chicken sadly, "You're right."

"I'm always right." Jisung said proudly, earning him a glance from Minho.

"Oh hey guys!" Chan skipped over to the table with Jeongin.

"Hey Chan, where have you guys been?"

"Sorry, I forgot we were meeting for lunch. So how are you guys?"

"Oh you know, Jisung's being mean, the usual." 

Jisung punched him playfully in the arm, "Am not!"

"....Are too."

~~~~

Jisung had just gotten home from the recording studios when he found Minho napping on the couch with a book laying across his chest.

Jisung laughed to himself, "Minho wake up!"

Minho's eyes flew open, "What the hell Jisung?! You scared me!"

"Sorry, fell asleep reading again?"

Minho sighed, "I don't know why reading makes me so sleepy."

"Maybe it's because reading is boring."

"Is not!"

Jisung just smiled fondly at him, "Hey, can we talk?"

Minho blinked mindlessly, "Yeah, what about?"

"I've just been thinking about some stuff, come sit." Jisung patted the space next to him on the couch, Minho moving sleepily to sit, "It took me a while to realize it but..."

Minho watched Jisung nervously play with his fingers, "What is it?"

Jisung bit his lip, "I...I think I might like you, like, as more than a friend..." 

Minho's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Stop lying to me, Jisung. What? Did you find my notebook and were pretending to like me so you wouldn't hurt my feelings?!"

"What?! What notebook?"

Minho's eyes widened when he realized Jisung's sincerity, "Y-you didn't read my journal entries?"

"No, what? What entries?"

"You really like me?"

Jisung smiled knowingly, "Yeah, like, a lot."

"Are you sure?"

Jisung laughed, "Yes, I'm pretty sure about my own feelings."

Minho blushed embarrassingly, "Oh."

"So....am I making a fool out of myself or do you like me?"

"Oh sorry! Yeah, I like you too."

Jisung's smile widened greatly, his teeth shining, "So, does that mean you'll be with me?"

Minho nodded, "I'd be honored." He said jokingly.

"Wow, I don't know how to process this."

"Me neither."

They looked at each other with sparkling eyes, filled with the beginning of a new love. Jisung jumped into Minho's lap and grabbed both sides of his face, admiring his beautiful features.

"You're really pretty." Jisung said fondly.

"And you're cute." Minho leaned forward and placed a small peck on Jisung's small lips. Jisung giggled and leaned back in to place his lips back on Minho's. His lips tasted like cotton candy and strawberries. 

"I'm really happy." Jisung said, placing his head on Minho's shoulder. 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
